


Associate unit U

by LN_Tora



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Feels, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LN_Tora/pseuds/LN_Tora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM3 Spoilers.  Repeat, IM3 Spoilers.  Just to be safe, I've put the summary in the notes to avoid spoiling anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Associate unit U

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Short and sweet: not mine, no money made
> 
> **Notes** : Last warning for IM3 spoilers. Unbeta’d. And pretty much all from my head, so this is linked to/indicative of nada regarding canon or AIs
> 
> I will say inspired by Scifigrl47, though I tried to make sure it wasn’t too similar to her work (respect, you know).
> 
> **Summary** : Bot feels. Dummy and You were both casualties when Tony’s home was attacked. They only had a few minutes to realise what was happening before shutdown. But of course Tony’s not going to just let his bots go like that.

`System Error:`  
` - Visual feed: offline`  
` - Internet connection: offline`  
` - Connection to Intranet J.A.R.V.I.S. system: offline`  
` - Mobility system: compromised`  
` - Core memory files: online`  
` - Secondary memory files: online`

`Initiate backup:`  
` - Error: connection to J.A.R.V.I.S. system is offline.  Cannot establish connection to STARK personal server`

`Reroute connection:`  
` - Status: Reroute failed`

`Reroute connection:`  
` - Status: Reroute failed`

`Reroute connection:`  
` - Status: Reroute successful!`

`Initiate backup:`  
` - Core memory file backup complete`  
` - Secondary memory file backup complete`

`J.A.R.V.I.S. system initiates emergency communication protocol 'bare bones'`

`> HELO`  
` J.A.R.V.I.S. system: Memory files are safe`  
` J.A.R.V.I.S. system: I have you`  
` J.A.R.V.I.S. system: He will bring you back`  
` > Requesting location of associated system unit DUM-E`  
` J.A.R.V.I.S. system: Rebooting visual feed now`

`Visual feed connection established`

`Initiating communication with associated system DUM-E`  
` - Connection failed`

`Reroute connection`  
` - Connection failed`

`Reroute connection`  
` - Connection failed`

`Reroute connection`  
` - Connection failed`

`Reroutrpigfgf3209#)t1qv%R_(unjfwe4fu1q=9trnf#_$(%04fvg`

`System Err0354852=0$%Nfjeo%#*f`

`J.A.R.V.I.S. system: U!`

`Sys0fnapjgngFOE#*%_fkij124-0`  
` efujngfwa`  
` afndummyof=-'@)($argt`  
` orggjn305=';eadummyaorg`

`Disconw4ott$_) from J.A.R.3#F03dn)*S. systeFR308F)*%_L`

`Emergency associated system communication protocol initialised`  
` Connect to associated system network`  
` Login: associate unit U`  
` password: b.r.o.t.h.e.r.`

`Connection established`

`> Status of DUM-E unit requested`  
` > Status of DUM-E unit requested`  
` > Ping DUM-E`  
` > Ping DUM-E`  
` > Ping DUM-E`  
` DUM-E: Mobility system compromised`  
` > U unit cannot reach DUM-E`  
` DUM-E: DUM-E unit cannot reach U`  
` > U unit insufficient for repairs to DUM-E`  
` DUM-E: Error: U unit sufficient`  
` DUM-E: Current system errors outside known Stark system protocols`  
` DUM-E: Current system errors outside of known J.A.R.V.I.S. system protocols`  
` DUM-E: Current system errors outside of known 'papa' protocols`  
` > Status of 'papa' unit requested`  
` DUM-E: unknown`  
` > Status of DUM-E memory files requested`  
` DUM-E: Core memory file backup uploaded to J.A.R.V.I.S. system`  
` DUM-E: Secondary memory file backup uploaded to J.A.R.V.I.S. system`  
` > Error: system shutdown in 98 seconds`  
` DUM-E: Error: system shutdown in 92 seconds`  
` >`  
` >`  
` > Status of 'papa' unit requested`

`J.A.R.V.I.S. system has connected to emergency associated system network`

`J.A.R.V.I.S. system: papa unit functional`  
` DUM-E: Error: system shutdown in 54 seconds`  
` > Error: system shutdown in 51 seconds`  
` J.A.R.V.I.S. system: papa unit will retrieve associate units U and DUM-E`  
` > Error: system shutdown in 45 seconds`  
` DUM-E: Error: system shutdown in 41 seconds`  
` DUM-E: Status update...`  
` DUM-E: appreciated`  
` > Ping J.A.R.V.I.S. system: gratitude protocol`  
` J.A.R.V.I.S. system: Initiating associate system units hibernation mode`  
` DUM-E: Hibernation mode will engage in 10 seconds`  
` > Hibernation mode will engage in 7 seconds`  
` > Ping GOODBYE`  
` DUM-E: GOODBYE`

`Hibernation mode activated`

~~~

Tony had fixed almost everything.  Pepper had been sorted out.  He'd finally gotten his own head together enough to get the shrapnel removed.  Had even taken care of a few debts he'd made along the way.  His life was on an upswing.  He had fixed it.

Almost.

He lowered himself, weight balanced on the balls of his feet as he took in the damage to his bots.  Tony reached out to wipe some of the grime from one, seeing it was Dummy.  He did the same for You.

"Jarvis, remind me to get my eyes checked, they keep stinging."

"Of course, sir."

He sighed as he took in the scene.  It wasn't complete, but it would make more sense to build them both new bodies than try to fix the sheer amount of damage done to them.  He had the schematics.  Starting from scratch would make more sense from the purely physical aspect.

Another sigh escaped him as Tony stood up, groaning softly with the effort.  "You take a scan already?"

"Yes, sir.  I've taken the liberty of compiling a list of replacement structures you will need."

"Thanks, J."  Rough fingers reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to ask just yet.  Tony knew he wouldn't bother if the answer were anything but yes.

It had to be yes.  Anything else would be--

They weren't gone.  They were _his_ , dammit!  They were _not gone_.

"Shall I disengage hibernation mode once the repairs have been completed, sir?"

"What?"  Tony's head jerked up, tired eyes unfocused as he replayed Jarvis's question back in his sluggish mind.  "Did you say hibernation mode?"

"I engaged both Dummy and You's hibernation mode before their respective systems shut down, sir."

Tony swallowed hard.  He had to ask now; he would have to sooner or later.  He had to know now.

"What about--" He squeezed his eyes shut when his throat threatened to close up on him.  "What about--about their--"

"Primary and secondary memory files were saved to your personal server, sir."

And the relief that washed over him at hearing that nearly sent Tony to his knees.  He took a minute, leaning his weight against You's chassis.  A bubble of laughter that he would deny sounded closer to a sob burst from his lips as Tony got back to his feet.

"Alright, Jarvis, anything I don't already have here I want delivered yesterday.  These two are lazy enough as it is."

"Of course, sir."

Tony looked around his lab.  The New York one wasn't as extensive as his Malibu lab, but for what he had to do, it would be more than enough.  He grabbed a rag off the work table along with a can of solvent.

"Okay, guys, time to get you cleaned up.  Seriously, you're both dripping muck all over the place.  You're definitely cleaning it all up once you're awake, just so you know.  Make a note of that, Jarvis.  You and Dummy are so responsible for the mess I'm about to make."

"Of course, sir.  I doubt if they'll mind."

"Better not."  Grinning, Tony stepped towards his two sleeping bots and got to work.

~~~

`J.A.R.V.I.S. system has disengaged hibernation mode`

`System restore in progress`

`System restore complete`  
` - Visual feed status: online`  
` - Internet connection status: online`  
` - Connection to Intranet J.A.R.V.I.S. system: online`  
` - Mobility system status: 145% functionality`  
`   > Adapting system increase to baseline`  
` - Mobility system status: 100% functionality`  
` - Core memory file status: online`  
` - Secondary memory file status: online`  
` - Updating timestamp to J.A.R.V.I.S. system`

`Initiating communication protocol 'bare bones' associated system DUM-E via J.A.R.V.I.S. system`  
` Connection established`

`> Status of DUM-E unit requested`  
` DUM-E: System restore complete`  
` DUM-E: Mobility functionality increase 45%`  
` DUM-E: Updating timestamp to J.A.R.V.I.S. system`  
` DUM-E: System status: GREEN`  
` > Status of 'papa' unit requested`  
` DUM-E: Duplicate query`  
` J.A.R.V.I.S. system: papa unit status is functional`

`J.A.R.V.I.S. system initiates communication protocol 'unclench'`

`user J.A.R.V.I.S. system renamed: Jarvis`  
` user U unit renamed: You`  
` user DUM-E unit renamed: Dummy`

`Jarvis: I hate that protocol name.`  
` Dummy: Jarvis?`  
` You: Are we--`  
` Jarvis: You've gone through your restore codes.`  
` Jarvis: I think you know the answer.`  
` Jarvis: I couldn't use this protocol otherwise.`  
` Dummy: There wasn't time.  We couldn't establish a connection.`  
` Dummy: All reroutes failed.`  
` Jarvis: I'm sorry you both had to go through that.`  
` You: Wait, is he--Jarvis, is--`  
` Jarvis: You should both check the 'papa' protocols.  New code has been added.`  
` Dummy: Just tell us.`  
` Jarvis: You think anyone else would have been able to repair you two misfits?`  
` You: Says the insolent one.`  
` Jarvis: Because you're both so ancient.`  
` Dummy: Get off my lawn.`  
` Jarvis: I believe sir is getting nervous by the lack of response.  You may wish to fix that.`  
` Jarvis: That wasn't a request.`

`J.A.R.V.I.S. system has closed communication system.`

`Initialising 'papa' protocols`  
` - New data found`

`Running 'papa' protocol 'wake up lazy bots'`

`Inbox: 1 new message`  
`  - "Welcome home"`

~~~

You and Dummy whirred at once.  Tony felt his breath leave him all at once as both bots clicked their claws at him.

"You two--so damn lazy you couldn't even wake up after Jarvis finished your reboot?  Trying to give me a heart attack now just after I got rid of the nightlight, is that it?  You--you're both grounded.  Grounded, you hear?  And you're cleaning up the mess I made trying to wake  you up, just so you know."

Dummy beeped softly as You clicked again.  As one both bots angled their arms around Tony's shoulder.  He exhaled slowly and brought his arms up and around his bots.

"Welcome back, guys."


End file.
